


Nonstop calls

by tobstertoaster



Category: ARTEKAO (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, This Is STUPID, warnings for alcoholism, warnings for drug addiction, warnings for suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobstertoaster/pseuds/tobstertoaster
Summary: In a world where Gem and Ariel both stayed alive and saved the world, Gem is constantly tormented by someone he wished he could forget.





	Nonstop calls

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bad fic  
> inspired by an au my bf and i made that i think abot constantly

_Ring ring._

That was the sound Gem dreaded every single day and night. Ever since Ariel saved the world from destruction, Gem has getting these phone calls continuously. At first, it was by an unknown number that kept calling him. After a while, he decided to have some fun and picked up the phone. It was Ariel's voice, taunting him and telling him about how much he wants to torment the one who killed his family. After that, he never answered the person with that same phone number ever again. Gem didn't even know how Ariel found his number. Was it money? Blackmail? Phone books? Dark web? Or did he just so happen to find his number by tracking him down?  Whatever it was, it was horrible. It was horrifying how Ariel could easily bend Gem's sanity and mess with his brain like it was some  _toy_. Gem tried to block his number, but no matter what, Ariel kept coming back with new numbers. New phones. It was like a game to him.

Ariel was no longer the angel that Gem thought he was. Even back in the computer, he held him up on a high pedestal, thinking about how much he loved him. But now, he wished he had kept Ariel dead inside that computer. He wished that he never told him about what he did. Maybe then, they could've stayed friends. Ariel was no longer an angel who had saved Gem and no longer the pure, happy, soft and sweet boy he once was. Now, he was a monster that just wanted to see Gem slowly break into pieces. Gem wanted to desperately tell Ariel that he was manipulated into it, he wanted to tell Ariel that he killed his family because he thought he was being hurt. However, even now, he would never want anything happen to his former crush. If he told him, Nicole would hurt him. That was the last thing Gem wanted.

Maybe the mind-breaking process started with the drinking. When Gem started to drown his pain with bitter and cold alcohol, it was almost as if the texts and phone calls never even mattered. Sometimes, he would answer the calls and reply to the text messages with drunken bullshit which caused him to feel embarrassed about it in the hangover. Ariel would taunt him more when Gem was in his drunken state, responding with things like "Oh my god, are you drunk? You're pathetic." which always caused Gem to yell at him or start sobbing on the spot. He really was pathetic. He never knew that he would resort to alcoholism. 

Or maybe it was when the drinking wasn't enough, he would take drugs that would be so hard that it would cause him to not even know that the calls existed. The high would just completely block the ringtone out. He always bought the street drugs and never went for the pure, clean ones. He never knew why. Was it to make himself suffer more? Was it to increase the high effects? Whatever it was, it was working. Gem got addicted to both alcohol and drugs. He constantly wanted to forget about Ariel. He never wanted to remember him or his cynical and bittersweet existence. 

When Gem went crashing into debt because of his addictions, he knew that there was no hope for him in the slightest. He decided he had to end it. So, on one lonely night, Gem took a rope.

_Ring ring._

He fastened the noose.

_Ring ring._

He tied the rope to his ceiling fan.

_Ring ring._

Gem picked up the phone and smiled. For the first time in three years, he willingly accepted the call while sober.

"Hello, Ariel."

He said with a soft, broken, hoarse and cracking voice. With that, he ended the call, stepped on top of the stool, hung the noose from under his head.

Then jumped.

 

 

 

 

 

After about a week, the police found the body of Gem Stone. When they found his phone next to his hung body, they found over three thousand missed calls, five hundred thousand unread texts, and two thousand unread messages on social media. They were all by the same person; A man named Ariel Redoc. 

Ariel was taken into custody immediately after that. 

When asked why he did it, he shrugged and said with a wide grin; 

"I wanted him to feel the same, exact pain I've been feeling for years. I wanted him to suffer. In fact, this is the first time in eight years I've ever felt  _alive_." 


End file.
